


Through the looking glass

by Southern_Lights



Series: Through your eyes [1]
Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hopefully, spoilers from the final chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Lights/pseuds/Southern_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzuki Toru reflects on what is beyond the explosions.<br/>(Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the looking glass

_They look fairly common._

That was the first thought on Toru Suzuki’s mind when he was examining the pair of glasses he found on the floor. Despite their name, he concluded that they were just another one of the pairs from the silly game organized by the Glasses Club.

A “treasure hunting game”. What an utterly ridiculous idea. Was this what he was going to be doing if he ever joined the club? Explosions and fake glasses? At least the Student Council was a prestigious entity.

But he got curious. It couldn’t hurt to try them, right? After all, is not like he could see something with them. Just to try them out. Assess the potential risks that the Glasses Club could bring to the students. He was just performing his duties as a member of the student council (Or at least that’s what he repeated to himself.) With conviction, Toru changed his own glasses for the game ones.

Everything happened so fast that he barely had time to register it.

The world became suddenly bright. Too bright. An explosion of colors invaded his mind and numbed all his senses, giving the impression that everything around him was glowing in beauty: the festival decorations, the school building, the students and visitors. It was a dreamy feeling, like he stepped on a dreamlike space. It exceeded everything he had previously seen, including the Brazilian Carnival videos from Antonio, or the colorful stages that Maximillian fancied. He felt like he could see until the end of the world and beyond, like infinity was nothing but the place around the corner.

It was such an overwhelming feeling that it made him scared. Toru pushed the glasses from his face so fast that he lost grip of them, making the pair fall to the school clock, and out of his reach.

What… what was that?

He was still trying to recover from the shock when Antonio’s cheerful voice brought him to reality. Still numb from the shock, he rushed to the safety of the school building and his daily chores.

\---

A rain of color fell around the two of them.

They could finally make the solar panel work, making the flag fly high into the sky. From what is normally his private place, Toru watched the reverie on the lower ground; William’s smile shining bright, the Student Council and the Glasses Club overfilled with joy, the other students in high spirits, everybody celebrating over what will become a memory that without a doubt will stay for the years to come. He then looked at Souma, contemplating the sight with pride and a smile as colorful as the scene around them. The broken pieces of the crystal from x-ray glasses were in between them, still shining. Could it be that this was the motif behind the explosions? To aim for the sight of the world’s beauty on its best expression?

He then remembered the sight from the x-ray glasses. The present situation looked very much like a toned down version, but the feelings derived from it were still the same. His heart was beating fast, the emotion filling his chest, an indescribable happiness running though his body. Is this the way Souma sees the world? Did the others from the glasses club share the same view? Despite how annoying he thought Souma was, Toru also had to admit that his fellow classmate was a visionary, aiming far and beyond. When the other teen smiled at him, Toru couldn’t help but smile too, with the same intensity. He tried to capture the moment as best as he could, to engrave it on his memory.

_A beautiful world, a kaleidoscope of colors shining bright into the sky._

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Idea that came to me after my sister asked me "But what did Toru saw with those glasses?". I just went along and wrote one of the possible scenarios.  
> Although short, please feel free to leave a message! Constructive critisism is always welcome. And beware, english is not my first language, so I apologize for any possible mistakes.


End file.
